


love is like the stars (it glows and glows)

by elysiantree



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiantree/pseuds/elysiantree
Summary: Ladynoir goes stargazing. My Valentine's piece for the Miraculous Ladybug Writers' Guild!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild February 2021 Event





	love is like the stars (it glows and glows)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostmaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmaya/gifts).



Outside, it was cold, and wet, and passersby hurried, hunched over to protect themselves from the downpour. The rain pattered, hitting the roof with a metallic tinkle and running in rivulets down the sidewalks. Outside was the last place Adrien wanted to be.

But that was where he was. Transformed, albeit, so there was some level of protection from the rain, but he still shivered as he leapt the rooftops. 

“It’s Chat Nwah!” cried a shrill voice, and he looked down to see a small child in a green and black raincoat pointing up at him. 

He saluted, to laughter, and smiled as he vaulted away.

After a few minutes, he reached his bedroom window and jumped in, detransforming in midair. He just had to get some fuel for Plagg, and then he was going to meet his Lady.

His Lady. Ladybug.

He sighed, mood instantly much, much worse. He loved her, of course he did, but with the situation with Kagami...and Ladybug was in love with someone else…

Sometimes he questioned if his love for her was truly romantic.

But it didn’t matter. He bolstered himself and dug in his minifridge for some camembert. He was not going to let himself ruin a night with Ladybug. 

He YEETED the cheese at his kwami. “Eat up, Plagg.”

Plagg complied, gulping down the cheese in one bite. 

“Plagg, claws out!” In a flash of green light, Adrien transformed, ears sprouting from his head and hair becoming longer and messier. 

He expanded his baton and vaulted out the window, waving to passersby. It was late, perhaps eleven at night, so not many people were out. By now it had stopped raining, and it was pleasantly damp outside.

He and Ladybug were scheduled to meet at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, home of his friend Marinette, who Ladybug said had given them permission to use her balcony. He was glad. Maybe Marinette would come out and join them. 

When he reached the bakery it was almost midnight, and as he landed on the rooftop he caught sight of Ladybug, lying down with her head resting on her folded arms. He walked over to her and she sat up part way to smile at him.

“Hey, kitty.”

“Hey, Ladybug,” he said softly, moving to lay next to her, then winced as a slightly hurt look briefly crossed her face. “Why are we here?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, confused.

“What are we doing tonight?” he amended, then waved his hand around. “Lying on a rooftop, while one of my favorite pastimes, is not exactly...well, prime hangout material.”

“That’s just your opinion,” she scoffed jokingly, and laughed. 

He grinned. 

“But seriously, I thought we’d stargaze.”

He perked up. “Ooh, I like to stargaze. But lying on a rooftop? That’s a little bit below star.” 

She laughed again, light and tinkling. “Oh, kitty,” she said, “I hope you never change.”

They fell into a contented, relaxed silence.

After a moment he pointed up at the sky. “See that? It’s actually not a star.”

She giggled. “What is it then, a UFO?”

“No,” he said solemnly, “it’s Mars.”

She squinted. “Really?”

“Yep,” he said. “You can tell because it’s brighter than all the rest. And that - over there, that’s Orion.”

She turned her head to gaze at him, and said, “You’re amazing. I could never see any of these, much less know their names.”

“Maybe you need glasses,” he joked, blushing slightly at the compliment, and looked back at the sky, moving closer to her subconsciously. “That’s Cepheus, and over there, in the kind of crooked line, is Draco.”

“Is there a star named Malfoy?” she teased.

He pretended to think this over, stroking an imaginary mustache. “Not to my knowledge, but maybe in the Southern Hemisphere.”

“Oh,” she said suddenly, pointing to the sky, “I know this one. That’s Cassiopeia, the upside down lady.”

He clapped. “Bingo.”

“And next to her,” she said, contemplating, “is Andromeda, which I only know because of a Harry Potter phase I had in middle school.”

“Really?” he asked excitedly. “I’ve never really gotten over mine.”

“Same,” she laughed, and nuzzled into his chest without thinking.

He went bright red. You’re not in love with her. You’re not in love with her. You’re not…

He was.

He made a contented noise, and she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said. “You’re my best friend, that’s all.”

“You’re mine too,” she said happily. “I’m glad we got to do this.”

“It’s not over yet,” he half-joked, staring up at the night sky. 

“Yeah,” she sighed. 

He gestured up at the sky in no particular direction in a sudden burst of passion. “You know, Ladybug, none of the stars in the sky are as radiant as you.”

She laughed tiredly, rubbing at her eyes. “Oh, silly kitty. When are you going to get over me?”

“But it’s true,” he insisted half-heartedly. 

Ladybug blushed slightly at this, but turned away from him, staring up into the midnight sky to avoid him catching this. He’d probably laugh, or be ridiculously self-satisfied, and she would blush more from embarrassment, and then the cycle would start again.

When her cheeks were no longer hot, she smiled at him. “I’m glad I’m here with you.”

“Me too,” he said, putting an arm around her subconsciously, then realized what he had done and started to withdraw it. Before he could, she grabbed onto it, snuggling into him.

“I like it,” she told him, and he blushed again.

It was a few hours before they packed up the blanket and set on their own ways with a parting goodbye. Adrien vaulted through Paris, enjoying the cold air and slight breeze, staring up at the midnight blue sky, the color of Ladybug’s hair, as he flew through the city, practically floating. When he reached his window, he jumped through after disabling the security cameras and detransformed in midair, landing on his bed with a contented sigh. Plagg came to float next to him.

“That was about three hours of mushy, lovey-dovey disgustingness,” the kwami groused. “I deserve some Camembert as a reward for having to sit through that.”

Adrien didn’t budge. “You know where it is. You can get it yourself.”

“Fine,” Plagg huffed, floating away. 

Adrien watched him go with a smile; not from the kwami’s departure, although that was a slight relief; from the feeling of pure happiness that filled him. He had spent a night with his best friend and it had gone well.

He sighed again, and turned on his side. Instantly there was a pit in his stomach as he caught sight of the framed picture of him and Kagami fencing.

He picked it up and lay on his back, staring up at it like it was the night sky. The photo had been snapped in the moment, halfway through Kagami’s riposte and his lunge. 

He exhaled heavily and put it down, still staring at it. Kagami was dressed in her signature red, blue hair flying all over. 

Blue and red. The colors of Ladybug. The colors of the two girls he was caught between.

What was wrong with him?

Too much, he decided, as his door cracked open. He instantly went stone-still, the silhouette of Nathalie appearing against his wall. She must have determined that he was asleep, because the shadow disappeared.

He let out a relieved sigh and got up, putting his pajamas on. It was late, and the moon shone through his sweeping window.

Tomorrow was a new day, he thought, and slipped under the covers. “Goodnight,” he called to Plagg, who replied with a grunt.

He smiled and rolled over. “Goodnight, Kagami,” he whispered at the picture. “Goodnight, Ladybug.”

“Goodnight, Chat Noir,” a girl was murmuring across the city, while her parents rose and began to start the day. 

Goodnight.


End file.
